I Could Fall In Love
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: After Mamoru and Usagi broke up she thought she could never fall in love again like she did with Mamoru.But when Seiya returns she finds that love is always possible.
1. Seduction

Hi Minna-chan!Welcome to the wonderful world of LadyCrystal and I will be your tour through the world of my imagination!

This one is called I Could Fall In Love.

Chapter 1:Seduction

I am Tsukino Usagi,now the age of twenty years old.I was engaged to Chiba Mamoru but we have broken up.I realized later that I was in love with Kou Seiya,also the age of twenty.I didn't think I could fall in love with anyone else beside Mamo-chan.Three years ago,Seiya and his brothers came in search of their princess,Kakyuu.They helped me defeat Galaxia.I wish I could've done something for them in return.Seiya fell dangerously in love with me but I only seen his as a friend.Baka Usagi!How could I have been so blind.Two years ago,they all came back.Same time I was having problems with Mamoru.

Eighteen year old Usagi was at the arcade when Minako came rushing in."Usagi!Usagi!"All eyes were on Minako and she blushed.Usagi was playing the new Sailor V game and didn't pay any attention to the other blond."Usagi!"Usagi lost her concentration and lost.  
"What is it Mina-chan?"Usagi asked as she turned away from the game.Minako was extremely hyper and cheery like she was everyday.

"Seiya,Yaten,Taiki and Kakyuu-hime are back!Aren't you happy?"Minako was bouncing up and down but soon stopped when she noticed she was attracting too much attention to herself.The news hit Usagi like a brick.  
"Seiya-kun is back?"Usagi smiled.

"Remember Usa-chan,you just broke up with Mamoru."Minako said not knowing what pain those words had given her.

"I know I did Mina-chan!"Usagi flashed a smile."Now you have your chance to get Yaten!Now lets go!"Usagi grabbed on to Minako and both of them skipped all the way to the ThreeLights' apartment.

"I never thought I would be here again."Seiya said as he plopped himself down on the couch.The same old stuff that was here before."How come no one ever bought this place? It's in good condition."

"Maybe because they knew that we would be coming back..Did that ever ring a bell in your head?"Yaten said being rude like he always is.  
"Maybe Minako would like you more if you were nicer."Seiya said grinning at the shorter light.

"I don't like that girl! She is nothing more than a fan! A crazed fan of mine!"Yaten said about to pounce on Seiya.

"Calm down!You two have been bickering all the way here!"Kakyuu said as calmly as she could.

"Gomen.."The raven and the silver head lights said.Then there was a knock on the door.Taiki placed his book on a glass table and answered the door.

"Aino-san,Tsukino-san!Long time no see!"Taiki said hugging them both.Taiki stepped aside and let the two blondes in.Seiya looked in shock to see Usagi once again.  
"Love struck Seiya?"Yaten whispered in his ear before laughing really loudly.Minako smiled and ran to Yaten and jumped on him.

"Yaten!"  
"Odango.."Seiya walked up to her and gave her a big hug.Immediatly Usagi smiled.The real smile that ever came across her face in a year.  
"Seiya!How have you been?"Usagi walked around him."I see you haven't changed much..Except.."Usagi poked Seiya's arm."You have bigger muscles than last time..Have you been working out a lot?"  
"Yep Odango!Now when Yaten is in one of his bitchy moods I can kick his ass without a sweat."Seiya flashed a smile and glanced at Yaten who was giving a death glare.Seiya winked back and then turned back to Usagi.Usagi smiled a sweet smile.'It wouldn't be polite not to ask..It hurts though..Ask!'Seiya forced a smile and asked,"So..How has Mamoru been doing?"He noticed that Usagi got really tense and her smile faded.Seiya started to wish he never asked that question.

"Uhh..Um..He's..He's fine!"Usagi said studdering.She hoped that Seiya wouldn't think anything was up.Seiya thought about it for a second and then left it alone.  
"Do you wanna go get some ice-cream Odango?"Usagi's head snapped back up and she smiled.  
"Hai!Hai!"Seiya smiled and lead her out the door.Taiki and Kakyuu were watching and Kakyuu smiled.  
"I think they will be together very soon."Kakyuu looked down at Taiki reading a fairy tale.

"I agree..It seems like her and Chiba-san are having problems."

Taiki and Princess Kakyuu didn't know how correct they were.

"Odango!You have had like three large cones already!"Seiya couldn't help but smile.Usagi had ice cream all over her face.

"I can't help it!They are really good.Here!Try some!"Usagi stopped licking her cone and gave it to Seiya.Seiya blushed a little but backed away.

"Iie..Odango I don't think I should.."Seiya was still blushing as Usagi leaned closer across the table.Seiya still back away.He was cornered when Usagi got up out of her seat and scooted into his.

"There's nowhere to run!"Usagi laughed and leaned it closer to his face.Seiya grinned.He licked it one time and swallowed.

"If I didn't know better,Odango..I would think you were flirting with me Odango."Usagi sat shocked for a second and then licked her cone.She smiled seductively.

"Hai..Seiya.."She scooted closer to him and watched him try to hide his blush."You are correct.I am flirting.."She threw the cone in a nearby trash can and leaned closer and whispered."Do you like me Seiya?Is the temptation in you growing to kiss me?" Seiya thought about it and grinned again.He grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer.

"Very..Tempting..Odango..Demo..I think you should kiss me first.."Seiya whispered in her ear.Usagi could feel his breath on her ear.She bit her lip and pulled away from him.She shook her head and got out of the seat.

"Come with me.."Usagi walked out the door and waited for Seiya.Seiya smiled and followed her.Suprising enough,she lead him back to his apartment.

"Odango?What are you thinking?"Seiya asked wondering why she would lead him back to his home.

"It's a game Seiya.It's called Seduction."Usagi whispered in his ear and smiled.She opened the door and saw Minako and Yaten talking on the couch.Kakyuu and Taiki were the only ones that noticed they walked in.They tried to pretend like they didn't notice but Usagi knew better.She winked at them and lead Seiya back into his room.

"She noticed we noticed."Kakyuu whispered to Taiki."What do you think they are going to do back there?"

"Kakyuu-hime I never noticed you were so nosey.But if you must know we can go watch."Taiki smiled at her and lead her to Seiya's room.

"Odango?"Seiya watched as the girl danced around in circles around his room.She had pushed him on the bed when they had walked in.She leaned in to kiss him but she didn't.Usagi stopped dancing and climbed on the other side of the bed and laid down.She then got up and climbed on top of him and sat there.Seiya blushed a very deep crimson.She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.She stopped when she was less than a inch away from his lips.Her hands rested on his six pack abs."Odango..I don't think we should be.."He was stopped when Usagi kissed him.He was suprised but kissed her back.Neither noticed that they had company outside peeking.

"Smooth move Usa-chan!"Minako laughed and looked back to see they were still in the same position.Yaten glanced at Minako and then turned back to the door.

"Tsukino-san..I never expected nothing like this from her..."Taiki said still peeping through the crack in the door.

"At least Seiya will be happy now.He will stop working out so frequently and wearing himself out."Kakyuu said smiling.

"I wonder where she learned that from.."Minako said.

"Nani?"Yaten asked in question."You mean..Mamoru hasn't..."Minako nodded and the other three where shocked.

"You mean to tell me that the man is engaged to her.."Yaten stopped and looked back in."They're engaged.."

"So she's playing games.."Kakyuu looked at Usagi and then to the ground.  
"Iie..Not at all..Usagi doesn't know that I know so you can't tell her that I told you."Minako started."Mamoru and Usa-chan are having problems.Mamoru has been coming home drunk for a while now..Well like three months after you guys left.He tried to get it a couple of times but she never let him.He's getting tired of not being able to get any from Usa-chan.Recently..We caught him cheating..Me and Usa.He was with a girl named Sayori.She wants to be "Cheif of Police".If I remember she liked Mamoru and gave him up because she kinda figured that Usa was Sailor Moon.She thought she was no match for "the girl that saves the world" and she was right.So we catch him and her together..Usa throws a fit."

"Tsukino-san..Fit..I don't believe it!"Taiki turned back and watched Seiya start to feel all over Usagi.

"Well believe it.I never would've believed it either if I wasn't there.Usa started to swear and brake stuff.She was like "Mamoru you bitch!" and he was like "Usako calm down" but everytime he tried to say something and would be like "Shut the hell up!".She threw the engagement ring at Sayori's face and the diamond had cut her forehead.Usa slapped her and kicked him in a place no man wants to be kicked,grabbed me and walked out."Yaten clapped and laughed.  
"Yaten?" Kakyuu questioned his actions to the story.

"It's funny!Usagi..She turned Seiya down all last year and now Mamoru cheated on her and she kicked his ass!Usagi would've been better off cheating on Mamoru while he was dead!"

"Yaten!That's not a nice thing to say."Taiki said shaking his head.  
"But it's the truth!"Yaten was rolling on the floor laughing.

Seiya and Usagi had been making out until Seiya glanced at the door and seen four pairs of eyes."Odango..I think we're being watched."Usagi rolled off of Seiya and walked towards the door.The eye's dissappeared immediatly and she walked out the door.Seiya sighed and walked after her.'Thanks a lot you guys..'Usagi and Seiya found everyone in the same place they were when they walked in.  
"Okay.We know you were watching!You don't have to pretend."Usagi said.

"Okay Usa-chan!Whatever but you of all people!Everyone thought I was going to be first!"Minako said being the first one to speak.Yaten's voice failed him as he was begginning to reply to Minako.Usagi looked at Minako and shook her head.

"Mina-chan I don't think that's something everyone wants to know,and plus me and Seiya didn't do anything."Usagi said glancing at Seiya who appeared to be thinking about something.'Yet..'

Short,weird chapter...No enemies,foreign invasions are any of that stuff in this one.Sorry folks,if you were looking for action this would not be the place.It's just some crazy romance story of Usagi and her seduction.


	2. Club Hoppin'

this is another Seiya/Usagi fic so if you don't like..well..

Chapter 2:Club Hoppin'

Seiya started to notice to how much I had changed.

Usagi had on a white spaghetti strap shirt and tight blue jeans with a moon on one of the pockets and a star on the other.Seiya stared in amazement as the girl took her hair out of the odango's and let it down."Ano..Odango?"Usagi turned around and smiled.

"You can't calm me Odango anymore because my hair is down."Usagi pointed towards her hair and then twirled her finger in one strand.Seiya just laughed and put his arms around her.He whispered in her ear.

"You will always be my Odango."Usagi tried to hide her blush but Seiya already noticed and smiled.Minako had forgot to knock and just walked in.  
"Are you two ready?'She stopped and looked at the two and smiled.Seiya quickly got his arms from around Usagi and tried to pretend nothing happened.Both nodded."Taiki and Kakyuu aren't coming."

"Nani?"Usagi asked.

"They are staying home for some reason but anyway Yaten and I are ready."They walked out of the room together and met Yaten outside.Yaten was wearing some blue pants and a plain white t-shirt with white sneakers.Seiya wore some red Dickie pants with a white Dickie shirt.

"Yaten you actually look cool for once!"Seiya said laughing.Yaten glared back at Seiya and smiled.

"Not bad yourself."

"This Club Paris is quite a fun place.."Minako said dancing on Yaten.Usagi and Seiya were dancing together and Usagi was doing pretty well.She was lost in the music.The lights started to dim as a slow song came on.

_I could lose my heart tonight,_

_If you don't turn and walk away_

_Cause the way I feel I might_

_Lose control and let you stay_

Seiya held Usagi close to him with his hands on her waist and her hands around his neck.

_Cause I could take you in my arms_

_And never let you go..._

Seiya rested his chin on Usagi's head while her head was on his chest.They danced slowly together forgetting that anyone else was around.Minako and Yaten were also very close.Minako glanced at Usagi and smiled.

_I could fall in love _

_With you_

_I could fall in love_

_With you.._

Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and led her to the back of the room to sit down with him.She followed.

_I could only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel.._

Seiya led her to a a sky blue couch with a water fall behind it.Usagi sat down and Seiya looked into her eyes but said nothing.

_But if I take that chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still..._

Usagi scooted closer to Seiya and started to touch his face.Seiya's heart started to beat faster.

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know.._

Usagi leaned in to Seiya's face and her lips touched softly with his.Usagi moved to sit on his lap and she wrapped his arms around her waist.

_I could fall in love_

_With you.._

_I could fall in love_

_With you.._

_And I know it's not right_

_And I guess I should try_

_To do what I should do_

_But I could fall in love_

_Fall in love_

_With you_

"Where were you two?We seen you and then you just dissappeared.."Yaten asked being very suspicous of what they did.

"We just went to sit down Yaten.No need to get suspicous..."Seiya said smiling.

"We thought you may have went somewhere else..."Minako said with a mysterious shine in her eye.

"Iie!Mina-chan we wouldn't have done a thing like that and left you here!"Usagi said blushing a little.

"Taiki...Why didn't you go with the others?"Kakyuu asked sitting down next to the taller one.Taiki closed his book and looked at his princess.

"I didn't want to..and plus I couldn't leave you alone now could I?"Taiki asked smiling.

"I would've been fine."Kakyuu reassured him."Besides..What about Ami-chan?"

"I don't know..I haven't heard from her at all and Aino-san and Tsukino-san haven't mentioned her yet."Before Kakyuu could say something the group from the club walked in.Seiya was carrying Usagi on his back and she was asleep.Minako was clinging to Yaten's arm.

"So..Did you all have fun?"Kakyuu asked smiling.  
"Hai!We had a lot of fun..Those two on the other hand.."Yaten said glancing at Seiya.

"We didn't do anything we shouldn't do."Seiya said continuing to walk to his room.  
"Yeah..Whatever Seiya..With Usagi something had to happen.After all,she is such a seductress.."Seiya rushed and put Usagi on the bed and walked back out quickly.

"Nani?What do you mean?"Seiya asked leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest.

"Seiya calm down..Yaten didn't mean anything.."Minako said stepping infront of Yaten.Seiya just turned and walked back to the room.  
"You know Yaten,you should watch what you say."Taiki said putting his book down.

"I didn't mean anything by it.I was just playing around.She is very suductive though."Yaten smiled.

"Nani?"Minako punched him lightly and walked to his room laughing a little.Yaten ran behind her.

"Hey!You can't leave me and go into my room!"

Seiya lie on his bed and ran his fingers through Usagi's long hair.Seiya than moved his hand to her face.'So soft..'He didn't notice Usagi was awake and she grabbed his hand.He let her kiss his fingers one by one.He watched her like he was in a daze.She rolled over on top of him and just lay there.Seiya decided to kiss her.He kissed her softly.His arms were wrapped around her body feeling on her back.She pushed away from him.He looked at her confused and than she got off of him."Odango?"She put her finger to his lips and than took it away.He just watched her and wondered what she was going to do.She undressed infront of him and put on something else.She had on a tight white shirt and a very short jean skirt."What are you doing?"

"We're going out again!"Usagi said as she grabbed his hand and got him out of the bed.  
"Odango!But you were tired!"Seiya said trying to pull her into the bed.

"Iie.I wasn't I just wanted to be carried.."Usagi said winking.

"Well all you had to do was ask..Besides it's twelve right now."Seiya said getting up and looking at the clock.

"The later the better now lets go!"Usagi pulled him out of the door.She looked around and seen everyone was in their rooms.

"The same club?"Seiya asked as he walked in behind Usagi.She nodded.

"It gets crazy around here late at night.Everyone is drunk!"Usagi started to dance on Seiya and he went along with it.A fast song was playing.

_The way you shake it_

_I can't believe it_

_I ain't ever seen a_

_Ass Like That_

Usagi started to move to the beat and turned to that her back was facing Seiya.Seiya pulled her back but Usagi pulled away.Seiya watched as Usagi climbed on a chair and started to dance.She was the only girl that dared to do that on a chair.The rest were in corners on tables with the person they brought along.Seiya watched at Usagi moved.She climbed on to the bar and started to dance even more.A few minutes later she jumped down and ordered a drink.  
"I didn't think you would do that Odango."Seiya said taking a few sips.

"I never thought I would do it either but it looked fun.You enjoyed it,ne?"Seiya blushed and nodded.Usagi smiled.She had ordered another drink for herself.Seiya was just looking at her ordering drinks back to back.Usagi's talking became crazy and she was just talking crazy.She had drunk seven drinks while Seiya was still on his second.A tall guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes came and sat next to Usagi.He had starting talking to Usagi and Seiya watched.The guy put his arm around Usagi and with his other hand rubbed her leg.Seiya stood up and pulled Usagi away.

"Hey!What's up dude?"The guy grabbed Usagi and pulled her back."This bitch is coming with me!"Seiya turned around and punched the guy in the mouth.Seiya's fist was covered with blood and the guy's mouth was full of it.Usagi just laughed and winked at the guy.Seiya grabbed a towel on the way out and wiped his hand.

"What was up with that?"Usagi asked.She couldn't even walk straight.She had to lean on Seiya for support are she would've probably been crawling on the ground."He was being nice.."Seiya turned around and looked in her eyes.He could tell she was drunk.

"Kuso Odango!You are too sweet to be taken advantage of like that!"Seiya picked her up and carried her on his back.They were almost home so it wouldn't matter.

"But Sei-chan..I wouldn't have done anything..I prowise..."Usagi said putting her arms around his neck.Seiya sighed and shook his head.He opened the door to the apartment and put her down.

"Odango..It's not that simple."Seiya said leading her to his room."He could've hurt you..If he would've..I don't know what I would have done.."Usagi jumped on his bed.She hugged one of the pillows and closed her eyes."We'll talk when you are sober.

Well.Thats the end of that!The first song that played at the club was "I Could Fall in Love" by Selena.Rest in Peace Selena!

The second snippet was "Ass Like That" by Eminem.

Thanks for the reviews I got for the first chapter.

R/R


End file.
